Monster
by Just-One-Hell-Of-A-Butler
Summary: What may have happened if Voldie never resurrected during fourth year. Harry's 'inner voice' is leading him astray and he is about to do something that will change the fate of the wizarding world. One-shot, Disclaimers inside, Based on 'Monster' by Skillet.


Hey guys,

This is just a short piece I wrote in class while we had a substitute teacher and she refused to turn on the air conditioning, and it was hot. It is a bit dark and twisted, NOT EDITED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own harry potter or 'Monster'.

Contains a scene of (what my mind believes is) gore, previous torture, character death, cannibalism and other dark themes I may have forgotten.

Please Review and let me know if you liked, disliked, love it, hate it. Anything :)

* * *

><p>Monster<p>

* * *

><p>Harry gasped as he awoke from another nightmarish dream, a dream he knew all too well, something that plagued his nights for months. The dream was always the same, with a bloody normalcy that made it even more twisted.<p>

-Dream-

He always started by sitting in the headmaster's chair at the teachers table in the great hall. The actual hall was empty of everything, no tables, no students, no hangings on the wall, not even any ghosts. In front of Harry was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and tea. He slowly ate these, savouring the taste of cooling toast and rubbery egg in his mouth, as he sipped his cold, watery tea. He could hear a slight whimper, so faint that he dismissed it, simply focusing on the bear hall. When he finished his food, he slowly moved towards the large doors in the end of the hall. The only noise in the hall was his shoes clipping against the floor, resounding through the hall, with his slow and leisurely pace. As he passed the middle of the hall, he heard a muffled whimper, the same as before, as well as the sound of metal clinking together. He stopped the looked up, disgusted, at a bloodied Ron Weasley. Ron was handing down by his ankles and wrists by metal chains, which bent him at an uncomfortable angle. He had a brown cloth tied around his face covering his mouth; he was only covered by a shredded pair of pants that barely covered anything, and looked ready to fall off at any moment. His chest, arms and face were full of scratches, bite wounds and bruises. Many of the wounds were oozing with yellow pus, with the infections that were never treated. In some areas, skin was simple gone and others bone seemed to push against the skin, as if about to puncture it. Harry waved his hand and slowly Ron's chains extended until his body was at waist height on Harry. Harry grabbed Ron by the hair and dragged his face up to face him, which Ron made a noise in protest and then quietened and looked down to the floor.

"What did I tell you last time you made a noise, I thought you learnt your lesson, I guess not. I was going to let the first one slide, but when you made another TWO noises, that was it. Do you remember what I said would happen if you did it again?" Harry growled and spat into Ron's face as he talked. Harry forcefully removed the gag from Ron's mouth, letting him speak.

"Harry…. Please I… I… didn't mean it…. Being up there so long with the wounds-"

"Did I ask you that? No. Tell me what I said!"

"You said…. You said I would be an ornament no more" he whispered.

Harry nodded, and started walking towards the doors again, ignoring Ron's pleas behind him. When he got to the door he waved his hand in the air. This caused nine small doors to open up on the sides of the wall. A person crawling came out of each door, each being the previous Slytherins of his year. They each had a sickly thin body, eyes that spoke about no life and teeth that were sharp and bloody. They slowly crawled towards the bound body in the middle, each taking a spot around his body, waiting for the order that would allow them to eat at last.

"Feast!"

Harry then closed the door and walked away, as the screams of Ron filled the air.

"I need a new 'ornament', damn, blood is so hard to get out of the stone, I remember Hermione took a week to get rid of."

-End of Dream-

Harry slowly shook his head to try and rid himself of the dream. He had had these dreams for such a long time that sometimes they would come out during his day and he would imagine the destruction of his friends.

-Other day, Great Hall, Ron and Harry at breakfast-

Harry sat at the table, as Ron went on and on about something stupid, which was just giving harry a headache.

"Ron, can you quiet down?"

Ron didn't listen and kept going. Harry tried to eat his food, but his toast was stone cold and the eggs looked overcooked. He sipped his tea and spat it back out. Cold.

As Ron kept going, Harry snapped, and stabbed Ron with his knife. As Ron cried in pain, Harry ate some pancakes.

"…. Harry, are you okay, you kind of spaced out.."

A dream, or an allusion. Who knew, but he was scared.

"I'm fine"

-End of memory-

Harry during his day would think these things all the time, and he is slowly losing his ability to say no to these visions.

Later in the day, when he was walking around the Lake, he snapped. Why does he have to be 'great'? The 'Dark Lord' is not around any corners, he has not returned, so I have not problems about that. I feel the strain all the time, why not. Why not accept my dark side, and unleash my pleasure. It may be fun.

He smiles, but suddenly a tear falls down his face,

"I feel it deep within, just beneath my skin, I feel like a Monster."

Please Review and let me know if you liked, disliked, love it, hate it. Anything :)


End file.
